memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Zeitschiff "Relativity"
Seven of Nine muss mit der Sternenflotte aus dem 29. Jahrhundert zusammenarbeiten, um die Voyager zu retten. Zusammenfassung 2371 [[Datei:IntrepidAnfang.jpg|thumb|left|Die Voyager im Trockendock.]] Die Voyager befindet sich in einem Trockendock der Utopia-Planitia-Flottenwerft. Captain Kathryn Janeway wird auf die Voyager gebeamt, wo sie auch von ihrem Mentor Admiral Patterson empfangen wird. Patterson prüft ihr Wissen mit einem Überraschungsquiz und beginnt daraufhin, sie durch das Schiff zu führen. Janeway hatte sich wohl in den letzten drei Monaten in die Konstruktionspläne der Voyager vergraben. Als sie auf der Brücke angekommen sind, bemerkt Janeway, dass sie nicht erwartet hat, dass die Brücke so groß ist, worauf Patterson antwortet, dass Konstruktionspläne niemals ganz der Wirklichkeit entsprechen. In dem Bereitschaftsraum repliziert sich Janeway einen Kaffee! Schwarz! und bietet Patterson ebenfalls einen an. Sie fragt ihn, ob er schon etwas von Tuvok gehört hat. Er antwortet, dass er noch auf Chakotays Schiff ist und seine Tarnung nicht riskieren möchte. Es würde kompliziert sein, sein Schiff in den Badlands einzuholen. Janeway sagt, es gäbe einen Piloten, diese Aufgabe bewältigen könnte, es ist Tom Paris, der Sohn von Admiral Owen Paris. Nun verbüßst Tom Paris momentan eine Strafe, jedoch ist Kathryn Janeway der Meinung, dass er eine zweite Chance verdiene. Patterson will dies prüfen. Als sie die Brücke erneut betreten, verlässt ein Fähnrich die Conn. Dieser Fähnrich ist Seven of Nine ohne Okularimplantat. Seven of Nine scannt die Brücke und die Aussichtslounge mit einem kleinen Tricorder. Anschließend kontaktiert sie jemanden und sagt ihm, sie hätte noch keine Spur von der Waffe gefunden. Ihr Gesprächspartner antwortet ihr, sie solle weiterscannen. Kurz darauf betreten Janeway und Patterson den Raum . Als diese den Raum wieder verlassen, um die Krankenstation zu besuchen, fährt Seven of Nine mit dem Scannen fort und betritt danach den Maschinenraum. Auf der Krankenstation präsentiert Patterson das MHN. Janeway bemerkt, dass man an seiner Persönlichkeit noch arbeiten könnte. Währenddessen gibt sich Seven im Maschinenraum bei Joe Carey als Anna Jameson aus und behauptet, sie sei nur auf Utopia-Planitia tätig. Anschließend begiebt sie sich von dort aus in eine Jefferies-Röhre und fährt mit dem Scannen fort. Sie kontaktiert ihren Gesprächspartner sagt ihm, sie habe die Waffe gefunden. Ihr Gesprächspartner bittet sie, eine Prozedur zu starten. Daraufhin öffnet sie eine Luke und findet dort eine merkwürdige Vorrichtung. Seven of Nine versucht, diese Vorrichtung zu entfernen, was ihr aber nicht gelingt, da sie außerhalb der Phase ist. Währenddessen stellen Janeway und Patterson eine Fehlfunktion in einem EPS-Relais fest. Als Janeway diese vom Maschinenraum nicht reparieren kann, gehen sie zu der Jefferies-Röhre, die allerdings verschlossen ist. Aus der Röhre kommt ein Chronotonenfluss, daraufhin befiehlt Patterson, das Deck zu versiegeln, was Seven of Nine umgehend merkt. Janeway und Patterson benutzen einen anderen Eingang. Auf einem anderen Schiff befielt ein Captain, den temporalen Transport zu initiieren. Janeway und Patterson finden in der Jefferies-Röhre nur einen Chronotonenfluss von 0,003. Seven wird auf das andere Schiff gebeamt, ist aber tot. 2376 Auf der Voyager überprüft Der Doktor Seven of Nine, da sie Schwindelgefühle und Doppelsichtigkeit empfindet. Sie vermutet, dass sie am Albright-Salzman-Syndrom leide. Der Doktor erzählt, dass seit über zweihundert Jahren kein menschiches Wesen daran erkrankt ist und dass es sehr unwahrscheinlich ist, dass Seven an diesem Syndrom leide, worauf sie erwidert, dass die menschliche Physiologie nicht perfekt ist. Wie sie erfährt, leidet sie an einer sensorischen Aphasie. Der Doktor wird kurz darauf auf die Krankenstation beordert. In einem Korridor läuft Tom Paris entlang und macht dabei Ping Pong-Übung. Dabei trifft er auf Seven of Nine, die seine Aktivität als merkwürdig einstuft. Er fragt sie darauf, ob sie bei einem Doppelturnier am selbigen Abend seine Partnerin sein wolle, da Chapman an einer üblen Form der Raumkrankheit leide. Sie sagt, sie habe keine Zeit, aber Tom Paris gelingt es, sie dazu zu überreden. Am Abend findet das Doppelspiel statt, Harry Kim und B'Elanna Torres spielen gegen Tom Paris und Seven of Nine. Neelix ist hier der Schiedsrichter. Gerade als Paris den Ball schlägt, bleibt er mitten in der Luft stehen. Seven scannt und entdeckt eine temporale Anomalie. Sekunden später fällt der Ball zu Harry und B'Elanna. Neelix zählt dies scherzhaft als Punkt. Seven of Nine wird von zwei Sternenflotten-Offizieren aus dem 29. Jahrhundert rekrutiert. Anscheinend hat jemand einen sogenannten temporalen Disruptor auf der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] versteckt, mit dem Ziel, sie zu vernichten. Dadurch würde jedoch die Zeitlinie kontaminiert werden. Sevens Okularimplantat ist jedoch in der Lage, temporale Verschiebungen zu erkennen, man hofft, dass sie die Sabotage verhindern und den Täter auf frischer Tat ertappen kann. Und so wird Seven of Nine auf eine Verfolgungsjagd durch mehrere Zeitebenen geschickt… und bekommt unerwartet Hilfe. thumb|left|Seven of Nine begegnet sich selbst. Hintergrundinformationen *Braxton gibt am Ende der Episode an, niemals auf der Erde gestrandet zu sein, da diese Zeitlinie aus seiner Sicht niemals stattgefunden hat. Der Braxton, der das Kommando über die [[USS Relativity|USS Relativity]] hat, behauptet jedoch, auf der Erde gestrandet gewesen zu sein. *Der Maschinenraum befindet sich in dieser Episode auf Deck 4. *Als Captain Janeway das erste Mal das MHN aktiviert, sagt sie kurz und froh „Computer, MHN aktivieren!“. In den ersten Episoden von VOY wurde der Name des Programms immer vollständig ausgesprochen: „Computer, Medizinisch Holografisches Notfallprogramm aktivieren!“ (zum Beispiel ). Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Darsteller Verweise en:Relativity (episode) es:Relativity fr:Relativity ja:VOY:過去に仕掛けられた罪 nl:Relativity Kategorie:Episode (VOY)